This invention is directed to a grain dryer and more particularly to an unload rotor assembly for a grain dryer.
In order to store grain for a long period of time, it is necessary to dry the grain to a condition in which it is less subject to molding or other deterioration. Numerous types of grain dryers have been designed that utilize a rotor assembly to sweep grain deposited on a grain shelf floor toward a hopper for removing the grain from the drying column. With present rotor assemblies it is difficult to provide a uniform depth clearance between the floor and the wiper blades on the sweep arm especially at larger diameters. This may lead to wear on the floor and the wiper. Also, present rotor assemblies may catch on seams in the floor. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a rotor assembly that addresses these problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a rotor assembly that operates more efficiently.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rotor assembly that is less susceptible to wear.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a rotor assembly that prevents overloading of the motor that powers the rotor.
These and other objectives will be apparent based on the following description.